Happy B-Day Mukkun
by Kirara Uchiha
Summary: Suas balas acabaram, mas ainda havia uma caixinha de Pocky's. Qual seria o melhor jeito de lhe desejar feliz aniversário?


Já fazia algum tempo que a ruiva começara a passar o intervalo junto de Murasakibara e Himuro, haviam se tornado colegas de sala e logo após Murasakibara começou a chamá-la para sentar junto deles.

Mas aquela era um dia diferente, além de Himuro não estar ali com os dois, pois havia faltado na escola aquele dia; o aniversário de Atsushi se comemorava também.

Sentados atrás de uma parede entre os prédios, os dois alunos que mais comiam naquele colégio estavam sentados um do lado do outro, apenas passando o tempo e trocando algumas raras palavras. A ruiva encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto, na verdade encostou a cabeça em seu braço, mordeu mais um pedaço de sua bolacha recheada com mussarela e suspirou.

- Está cansada? – Murasakibara perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Um pouco... Odeio escola!

Atsushi sorriu, ela sempre reclamava da escola e do fato de ter que acordar cedo, ou ir para aulas de que não gostava. Kirara desencostou de seu ombro, assim que terminou de comer, enfiou a mão no bolso de seu casaco e de lá tirou uma balinha, abriu e enfiou dentro da boca.

Murasakibara continuou comendo suas batatinhas chips, até perceber o que Kirara tinha colocado na boca. Olhou para os lados e procurou-a nos próprios bolsos para saber se não tinha nenhuma balinha perdida por ali, mas infelizmente não achou nada, então por fim olhou com olhos pidões para a ruiva.

- Kira-chin...

Kirara mirou os grandes olhos castanhos nos arroxeados de Atsushi.

- O que foi?

- Você tem mais alguma para me dar?

Kirara riu e depois voltou a procurar em seus próprios bolsos, fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando percebeu que não tinha mais nenhuma. Murasakibara fez bico, mas voltou a comer suas batatas.

- Depois eu te compro outra, pode ser? – perguntou.

- Obrigado Kira-chin. – seus olhos brilharam e Kirara sorriu para ele.

Kirara abriu uma das caixinhas de Pocky, com certa dificuldade, e logo depois colocou um dos palitinhos na boca. Comeu devagar, pedacinho por pedacinho e antes que pudesse pegar o próximo, Atsushi chamou sua atenção.

- Aaah... – ele pronunciou com a boca aberta.

Kirara puxou o palitinho e colocou a ponta dentro da boca dele, depois voltou a puxar um só para si. Murasakibara comeu o seu em apenas duas mordidas, enquanto Kirara ainda não havia chegado à metade.

- Kira-chin. – chamou sua atenção novamente.

- Hm?

Kirara se virou de frente para ele, esperando sua resposta, mas ela não veio, em vez disso, Atsushi se aproximou e deu uma mordida no palito ainda pendurado nos lábios finos de Kirara. A ruiva arregalou os olhos e inclinou o corpo para trás, logo depois comendo o resto de seu Pocky.

- Não faz isso!

Murasakibara não a respondeu, pegou a caixinha vermelha de sua mão e colocou mais um dos palitinhos na boca, guardou a caixinha em seu próprio bolso e depois voltou a se aproximar de Kirara. Para garantir que ela não se afastasse novamente, puxou ela mais para frente, colocando um dos braços em volta do corpo miúdo, colocou a outra mão na bochecha dela, que agora estava vermelha, e se aproximou. Kirara colocou suas mãos nos braços dele, tentando arranjar um jeito de sair dali.

- Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Por favor, Kira-chin! – ele disse com certa dificuldade enquanto tomava cuidado para o palitinho não cair de sua boca.

Kirara olhou para os lados e abriu a boca devagar. Aquilo era ridículo, por que diabos ele decidira fazer aquilo logo naquele momento? Kirara nunca saberia, mas sentia que estava sendo totalmente idiota por fazer aquilo.

Kirara mordeu o palitinho, enquanto Murasakibara fazia o mesmo, o Pocky ia encurtando cada vez mais, os rostos também se aproximando cada vez mais, até Kirara soltar a sua parte.

Murasakibara olhou para ela novamente com aqueles olhos pidões, mas Kirara o ignorou. Já estava acostumada com aquela cara de criança e não iria ceder naquele momento.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, desiste!

- Tudo bem.

Murasakibara se afastou um pouco, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto ficava brincando com o pequeno pedacinho que restara do Pocky.

Kirara ficou olhando para ele durante alguns segundos, sua cabeça dando milhares de voltas, gemeu baixinho e fez uma careta antes de tomar o passo que viria a seguir. Colocou as duas mãos minúsculas, comparadas as de Atsushi, nas bochechas dele e se aproximou rapidamente juntando seus lábios nos dele.

Atsushi puxou o corpo minúsculo novamente, dessa vez com os dois braços, prendendo-a completamente contra si, enquanto apertava cada vez mais seus lábios contra os dela.

- Por quê? – Kirara perguntou logo depois de se separarem, a cabeça baixa e os olhos mirando os próprios pés.

- Porque um Pocky Kiss é o melhor jeito de demonstrar que gosta de alguém.

Kirara sorriu e balançou a cabeça, levantou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e juntos os seus lábios nos dele novamente, com um simples selinho.

- Feliz aniversário Mukkun.

- Pensava que você tinha esquecido. – ele juntou a testa na dela. – Mas me beijar, não vai fazer eu me esquecer da bala.

Sorriu novamente, não conseguiria tirar aquele sorriso tão cedo de seu rosto. Por um momento, pensou que aquele fosse seu aniversário, não o dele. Mas pelo jeito era um dia feliz para os dois, tudo graças a uma simples balinha e um palitinho de biscoito.

- Kira-chin... Sua boca tem gosto de maracujá com chocolate. Eu gosto disso.


End file.
